the queen of everything
by pugfaced
Summary: of falling stars and adrenaline, of candied hearts and lovely adolescents, the world aligns and a new love begins.
1. Chapter 1

**the queen of everything**

_**oo**_

_of falling stars and adrenaline,  
><em>_of candied hearts and lovely adolescents,  
><em>_the world aligns and a new love begins_

_**oo**_

The news that the infamous _it_ couple of Westchester, New York's _Briarwood __Academy_ had finally split seemed to stun the entire student body. Rumor had it that Miss Massie Block had gotten rather bored of her lover boy and decided to end things. Another rumor stated that Mister Derrick Harrington had finally had enough of Miss Block and her endless, mindless banter about anything and everything and dumped her. However, nobody would ever really know what happened, because Miss Massie Block and Mister Derrick Harrington were the most tight-lipped young adults of Westchester's upper class citizens.

Miss Massie Block was seen having an emotional breakdown on the front steps of Briarwood Academy, not so long after telling a tall blonde girl that crying in public was a definite sign of weakness. Mister Derrick Harrington had been spotted with swollen and bloodshot eyes sometime before classes were in session, coincidentally happening after he made fun of an athletic _biotch_ for having a similar appearance a week or so before. There were whispers and tall tales being spread around the rumor mill at Briarwood Academy, but nobody knew what to believe. What everybody wanted to know was simple: why did the most perfect couple of all time split up?

"I've got the inside scoop on this major break-up news," said Alicia Rivera, a raven-haired, copper-skinned beauty that _just so happened_ to be Briarwood's queen of gossip.

"Spill," Dylan Marvil, a red-headed bombshell demanded, practically slamming her well-manicured hands onto the desk that separated the two gossiping ladies. Alicia paused, however, knowing just how to create drama, which made Dylan squeal in impatience. "Leesh, I'm going to _kill_ you!"

Alicia threw her heard back in laughter, her mane of black hair cascading down her back. "Alright, fine." She looked to either side of her before leaning in so that only her and Dylan could hear what she was about to say.

"While Massie was in the Hamptons for the summer and Derrick was stuck here, he had a little _something something_ on the side to keep him happy. Massie found out recently and flipped her shit! She totally dumped him right away, but I'm surprised that she just found out now. I _so_ knew that he wasn't going to be faithful to her the second that she left!" Alicia whispered fiercely.

"Ohmy_gosh_! Are you serious?" Dylan practically screamed before Alicia slapped her hand down on Dylan's mouth.

"Oh course she's not," a male voice interrupted. Both girls looked up to see a boy they both knew as Cameron Fisher standing above them. Alicia and Dylan both flushed a shade of red, not wanting him to know how guilty they felt now that one of Derrick's friends caught them gossiping about him.

"Are you calling me a liar, Fisher?" Alicia challenged, regaining her composure.

"Uh, yeah I am actually," Cam replied with hostility. "Derrick is my best friend and I know him better than you do. Derrick didn't cheat on Massie while she was away in the Hamptons, _she_ cheated on _him_ with some over-dramatic poet. When Derrick found out, he broke up with her because of what _she_ did, so don't you blame my best friend."

Dylan gasped, unsure which story to believe. Both of the stories sounded more scandalous that anything that had happened in Westchester's upper class kids in a _very_ long time.

"Um, ex-_cuh_-yuse me, but where did you get your information? Because I got mine from a _very_ reliable source and that is most definitely not what I heard," Alicia said coldly, dark eyes narrowing with brewing anger. "And you're blaming _my_ best friend that did _nothing_ wrong."

"I don't have to tell you anything,"Camreplied stiffly. "I just thought you should know that you have your information mixed up."

"Well _I _heard this straight from the source," Alicia challenged.

"So did I,"Cam stated. Dylan watched the confrontation between the two people and decided that it would be best if she didn't get involved in their argument.

Narrowing his eyes, Cam asked, "Who did _you_ hear it from?"

"I'm not telling unless you tell," she huffed, crossing her arms.

"At the same time,"Cam said.

"Fine," Alicia replied. "On three."

"One—"

"Two—"

"Three—"

"_Kristen Gregory!_" both parties exclaimed quickly. They both looked at each other, confused. "What?"

Dylan, who had been sitting back quietly during their whole exchange, simply said, "It looks like someone's playing _both_ sides."

Cam looked at Alicia and Alicia looked at Cam, a single question being exchanged in their eyes.

_But why_?


	2. Chapter 2

**the queen of everything**

_**oo**_

_we are young, we have heart  
>born in this world as it all falls apart<em>

_**oo**_

The Pretty Committee was _old _news; nobody talked about it anymore, but people still knew that the ex-Pretty Committee members were people that you _needed_ to be friends with, especially since their _official_ split way back when (well, probably seven months ago, but who's counting?). Of course, the social ladders of Briarwood Academy were still very boldly defined, but there wasn't really an official queen bee the way there was when the Pretty Committee was in power. Miss Massie Block, the reigning queen of perfection, was unconsciously fighting Miss Alicia Rivera, gossip queen extraordinaire, for the top spot, though World War III had been easily avoided by both girls agreeing on a truce of classy frenemies when the queen of _witches-with-a-b_ tried to topple their expensive thrones, but let's leave _that_ little lady unnamed. Little Miss Dylan Marvil, the only member from the ex-Pretty Committee that had never made an official split, remained friendly with _almost_ all of the ex-members and she was the leading lady of her own little group of friends, though this little clique never attempted to claim the throne.

Mesdemoiselles Massie, Alicia, and Dylan were somehow managed to maintain friendships with each other after a long time of dispute, though none of the girls from the ex-Pretty Committee were as close as they had once been.

_Four Months after the Pretty Committee Split_

New York City seemed sunny and bright that day, with a cool breeze keeping Miss Massie Block feeling refreshed as she sat perched on the balcony of Dylan Marvil's penthouse on the Upper East Side.

"Dyl, do you have any iced tea?" Massie asked, not looking over to where the red-headed girl was sitting.

"I should have some," she replied, pulling out her white iPhone. "I'll ask Nannette to bring some up. Do you want some too, Leesh?"

"Yes, please," Alicia said as she fanned herself with a copy of _Vogue_ magazine. Dylan called the housekeeper and asked for the drinks. Massie inhaled deeply and rolled onto her stomach to look at the two girls that sat beside her next to the pool on the balcony.

"You know, we wouldn't have done something like this two months ago," she stated, obviously she had been thinking deeply.

"Yeah, well two months ago _she _wasn't trying to destroy us, _all_ of us," Dylan said sourly, referring to an incident that happened just over a month ago.

"I can't believe that she did that still," Alicia muttered, half in disbelief. "I always saw her as an innocent girl who had no intention of rising to power."

"Same," Massie replied lamely. "I still refuse to say her name. It's like she hasn't even been herself since the Pretty Committee split up."

"I feel like she felt like she lost everything after the split. I mean, we weren't really acting like we were friends at the time, but the title, it's like that's what held us together and that's all she had to hold on to anymore," Dylan piped up, whipping her red locks over her shoulder.

"She still has her family," Alicia argued. "And she had those stupid nerdy friends that none of us liked."

"Yeah, but she pretty much _lived_ for the Pretty Committee. We built her up, and it looks like we brought her down," Massie said.

"Guys, I think we should stop talking about her," Dylan replied, looking like she wanted to vomit. "She isn't worth discussing. I think we should just…never talk about her again and, if we really have to, call her _the thing that shall not be named_, like in Harry Potter!"

"Oh my _gosh_, Dyl, you're _such_ a nerd!" Alicia and Massie laughed at the same time as Nannette brought up the iced tea that they had asked for.

"Thanks Nannette!" each of the girls smiled brightly.

"I have to agree with Dyl on this one though, Leesh, however _nerdy_ it might sound," Masie smirked, throwing a glance at Dylan to let her know that she was joking.

"I do too," Alicia said.

"To the dislike of _the thing that shall not be named_!" cried Dylan, thrusting her hand holding the iced tea in the air.

"To the dislike of _the thing that shall not be named_!" Alicia and Massie repeated, copying Dylan's actions with laughter.

_Present_

Massie Block recalled the memory with a brief smile that disappeared soon after it had come. Massie, Alicia, and Dylan each had their own different little groups of friends now, but that didn't mean that they couldn't be friends with each other. It wasn't awkward or anything, but it was refreshing to be friends with other people as well. Somehow, Massie believed that she, Alicia, and Dylan would always be friends, however distant. And now was the time that she needed them the most. Her current little clique was great, but none of them would be able to take on someone like _this_; none of them would handle the situation as well as the two people that she knew she would always be able to count on.

Miss Massie Block had no idea that something like _this_ would ever happen again. She hadn't done anything wrong, at least, not in her mind. She was nice to people (sometimes) and she was making new friends. She didn't act like she was the queen of everything anymore, but _someone_ was still out to get her and bring her down on her knees. She could hardly believe what was happening to her life, though it was far more difficult to believe who was behind all of it. But the thing that she hated most of all was having to lose her lovely Derrick Harrington in the process. She clung onto hope that he wouldn't be lost forever.


End file.
